


Heiß

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommer. Hitze. Wochenende.</p><p>  <i>Mit grausiger Faszination beobachtete er, wie Boerne, ohne die Zeitung beiseitezulegen, nach der Kaffeetasse griff und einen Schluck nahm. Heißer Kaffee. Der Kaffee dampfte einzig und allein deshalb nicht, weil die Außentemperatur so hoch war. Thiel konnte spüren, wie ihm allein bei dem Gedanken an Kaffee der Schweiß den Rücken hinabrann. Selbst kaltes Wasser zu trinken strengte ihn an, und Boerne faltete jetzt in aller Ruhe die Zeitung zusammen, legte sie neben den Teller und begann damit, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/83479.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo).



> **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** schwitzen  
>  **A/N:** Für joslj, die sich nach den ganzen Gewittern Sommer-Fluff gewünscht hat :)

***

Hitze. Glühende, schwere, unerträgliche Hitze.

Thiel griff nach dem Glas Wasser vor sich auf dem Tisch und brach im gleichen Moment in Schweiß aus. Seit einer Woche hielt diese Hitzewelle nun schon an. Selbst nachts sank das Thermometer kaum unter dreißig Grad, und inzwischen war ihre Wohnung so aufgeheizt, daß es auch hier keinen erträglichen Rückzugsort mehr gab. Im Präsidium hatte es diese Woche einige hitzebedingte Ausfälle gegeben - Kreislaufkollaps im Innendienst, Sonnenstich im Außendienst. Meier II war mit einem riesigen Strohhut (mit Schleife) auf Streife gegangen, worüber die Kollegen erst gelacht hatten. Aber Mitte der Woche hatte dann auch der letzte uniformierte Kollege kapituliert und inzwischen sah man alle möglichen und unmöglichen Kopfbedeckungen im Dienst.

Jetzt war zwar Wochenende, aber es schien noch heißer geworden zu sein und anscheinend blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine freie Zeit damit zu verbringen, in Unterwäsche in der abgedunkelten Wohnung zu sitzen und zu schwitzen.

Thiel stöhnte, was mit energischem Zeitungsrascheln von der anderen Seite des Tisches beantwortet wurde.

Boerne schien im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht unter der Hitze zu leiden. Nein, Boerne saß ihm akkurat wie immer gegenüber, in Hose und Hemd. Nur die Krawatte hatte er weggelassen, aber das machte er am Wochenende zuhause immer. Ein langärmliges Hemd, weil ein kurzärmliges Hemd in Boernes Augen ein modischer Fauxpas sondergleichen war ... ihm brach der Schweiß aus, wenn er sich das nur ansah. Boerne hingegen hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als er sich in Unterwäsche an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte. Aber nichts gesagt, denn die Verfügungsgewalt über seine Garderobe hatten sie nach zähem Ringen inzwischen geklärt. Er zog an, was er wollte - das hätte er sowieso getan - und Boerne enthielt sich jeden Kommentars - das war der Kompromiß. Dafür durfte Boerne darüber bestimmen, was er bei Terminen mit seiner Familie trug. Mit der Regelung waren sie nun schon geraume Zeit gut gefahren, und Boerne wollte den Frieden anscheinend nicht gefährden.

Mit grausiger Faszination beobachtete er, wie Boerne, ohne die Zeitung beiseitezulegen, nach der Kaffeetasse griff und einen Schluck nahm. Heißer Kaffee. Der Kaffee dampfte einzig und allein deshalb nicht, weil die Außentemperatur so hoch war. Thiel konnte spüren, wie ihm allein bei dem Gedanken an Kaffee der Schweiß den Rücken hinabrann. Selbst kaltes Wasser zu trinken strengte ihn an, und Boerne faltete jetzt in aller Ruhe die Zeitung zusammen, legte sie neben den Teller und begann damit, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.

"Wie hälst du das aus?"

"Was?" Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

"Die Hitze!" Thiel wischte sich übers Gesicht. "Es ist sauheiß hier. Wie kannst du hier sitzen und frühstücken? Wieso schwitzt du nicht wie jeder normale Mensch?"

"Das ist alles eine Frage der Selbstbeherrschung, mein Lieber", erklärte Boerne munter und wedelte mit dem Messer vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Man darf sich nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen."

"Das ist ja wohl das bescheuertste, was ich je gehört habe", brummte Thiel mißmutig. "Es ist heiß! Das kann man nicht mit purer Willenskraft ändern!"

"Oh doch", Boerne lächelte ihn voller Überzeugung an. "Ich lasse mich einfach nicht dazu hinreißen, so wie du über die Hitze zu jammern und mich in diesen Zustand hineinzusteigern. Nein, ich stelle mir einfach einen kühlen Ort vor. Und vermeide natürlich jede überflüssige körperliche Anstrengung."

"Pfff ..."

"Auf die Art und Weise kann ich im Gegensatz zu anderen, die ich hier nicht namentlich erwähnen will, ordentlich angezogen am Frühstückstisch sitzen", sagte Boerne und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf sein Unterhemd.

Thiel hatte das deutliche Gefühl, daß seine Temperatur vor Ärger noch weiter anstieg. Kurzentschlossen zog er das Unterhemd auch noch aus, knüllte es zusammen und ließ es auf den Nachbarstuhl fallen - extra unordentlich, weil er wußte, daß Boerne das nur schwer ertragen konnte. Jeder normale Mensch klagte im Augenblick über die Hitze. Mit ihm war alles in Ordnung - Boerne war nicht ganz normal. Selbstbeherrschung, daß er nicht lachte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, und schloß ihn wieder, als er Boernes Blick bemerkte, der an seinem nackten Oberkörper hängengeblieben war. Kühle Gedanken ... Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Die Sonnenflecken, die durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Jalousie drangen, bewegten sich auf seiner Haut und Boerne blinzelte.

"Dir ist also überhaupt nicht heiß."

"Nein."

Er wischte nachlässig einen Schweißtropfen vom Oberarm und ließ die Hand an seinem Arm nach unten rutschen. Boerne schluckte.

"Wegen der Selbstbeherrschung und so weiter."

"Genau."

Er konnte die feinen Schweißtröpfchen sehen, die sich inzwischen auf Boernes Stirn gebildet hatten, und mußte sich jetzt wirklich anstrengen sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Stattdessen griff er wieder nach seinem zusammengeknüllten Unterhemd und begann damit, sich in aller Ruhe den Schweiß abzuwischen. Schön langsam. Er wollte sich ja nicht überanstrengen, Boerne hatte schon ganz recht, jede körperliche Anstrengung vermeiden hieß die Devise.  
...  
Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, ging Boernes Atem schneller. Er brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, er konnte spüren, wie Boernes Augen jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten. Manchmal konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, daß ihn tatsächlich jemand so ansah. Ihn. Selbst als er halb so alt und wesentlich schlanker gewesen war, waren die Frauen bei seinem Anblick nicht gerade in Andacht versunken. Nicht einmal seine Frau. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, sich hier gerade sehr lächerlich zu machen, aber dann sah er auf und begegnete Boernes Blick.

Eine Hand griff nach seiner und zog ihn hoch. Warm. Heiß. Viel zu heiß.

"Komm."

***

"Jetzt kleben wir beide", murrte Thiel. Genauer gesagt versuchte er zu murren, denn auch wenn ihm nach wie vor viel zu heiß war und seine Feststellung unbestreitbar stimmte, konnte er in diesem Moment nicht anders als gut gelaunt zu sein.

"Mhm ...", nuschelte Boerne gegen seine Haut und zog ihn näher, so daß ihm noch heißer wurde.

"Wir hätten besser kalt geduscht."

Boerne grinste, obwohl er das gar nicht so gemeint hatte. Thiel versuchte, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, scheiterte jedoch an hitzebedingter Erschöpfung. Aber Boerne wurde auch so wieder ernst und sagte: "Kalt duschen bringt nicht viel, das regt den Kreislauf zu sehr an. Anschließend schwitzt man mehr als vorher."

"Ernsthaft?" Er hatte sich noch nie zu eiskalten Duschen überwinden können, egal wie heiß ihm war, und freute sich darüber, dafür endlich eine Begründung zu haben.

"Mhm." Boerne hatte ihn losgelassen und streckte sich neben ihm. "Lauwarm duschen ist das Mittel der Wahl. Und das können wir jetzt ja immer noch tun."

Thiel sah zur Seite und mußte bei dem Anblick seinerseits grinsen. "Das können wir nicht nur, das _sollten_ wir."

***

Boerne hatte recht. Nach eigener Überzeugung hatte er das natürlich immer, aber diesmal war Thiel ausnahmsweise derselben Meinung. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. Endlich konnte er wieder klar denken. Konnte sich wieder bewegen, ohne sofort in Schweiß auszubrechen. Konnte die Hände, die über seinen Körper strichen ohne kleben zu bleiben, richtig genießen.

"Enthusiastisch", stellte Boerne mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme fest.

"Mhm ..." Thiel seufzte und lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

Das war hier sowieso gerade der erträglichste Ort in der ganzen Wohnung, und es war nur vernünftig, sich hier noch eine Weile aufzuhalten ...

* Fin *


End file.
